How I End Up Dating Rosalie Hale
by saturnturtle
Summary: Rosabella One Shot. Bella is new in town, attends a high school party by Jake her childhood friend. Somewhere along making new friends and accepting their welcoming drinks she stumbles into Rosalie Hale. This is the morning after.


The stream of consciousness starts to flow into my brain. I can sense that my left arm is somewhat uncomfortable.

_Have I slept on the same position the whole night again?_ No matter. I rarely stay in bed but I felt the urge to luxuriate this time. _Hmmm__…__my bed hasn't been this comfortable for a long time. _I hummed once. Twice. Third time for a good measure. The week had been a long one. I deserve a sleep in. I took a deep breath and stretch my whole body. My left side is constricted. I tried to roll over to my right side but something was preventing me from moving. Strange.

I crack an eye open and a face with very feminine features that was frighteningly close to mine was all I see. My heart skipped a beat and starts to pound. _There is a stranger in my bed. There is a stranger in my bed and_ \- I lifted the sheet and look down -_ we__'__re naked. Yep, naked. What the fudge?! _I wrack my brain for memories from last night. Nothing. _A one night stand maybe? No. No. I don__'__t do that kind of thing. Was I drunk? Maybe, I WAS in a party. Yeah thats it. That would be a plausible explanation. What was I thinking sleeping with a stranger? A female stranger at that. Way to go Bells. Way to potentially get STD._

"Mmmmmm…." the person moaned, shifted on her back and stretched. _Quick!_ Pretending to be asleep, I rolled over to my right side with subtlety and swift. _Phew! We__'__re safe for now._ An arm creeps across my abdomen, hooked my waist and dragged me backwards into warmth. _Or not._

"Sleep well baby?" was whispered against my neck. _Gaaaaah! Thats just weird. Let me go! Let me go! _My toes curl in protest. "Your heart is beating really hard, you ok?" the hand had unhooked itself and moved resting between my breasts. _Time to face the music_. _Okay, how to do this? Hoooow to do this? Just wing it!_

Rolling over slowly -still with my eyes closed - I sent a quick prayer to God for this experience to be as quick and awkward free as possible. I mentally rehearsed my get away speech. My bed companion adjusted to my new position by inserting her other arm between the pillow and my neck. I took a deep breath and my eyes flutter open.

W_ow. _

Gulp.

_WOW. _

_Fuck me sideways I would totally go gay for this girl. _I rarely ever swear but the circumstance required me to. She was gorgeous. Beautiful, breathtaking, hot, sexy and all the other synonyms related to that. _Well STD__'__s aside, at least I banged a total babe. _Blonde hair tumbled across the pillow and the sun reflecting against her hair and glowing skin had an almost halo like effect on her. _This is like a slow-mo movie, she needs a soundtrack. _Beyonce's Halo came into mind. I smiled at that. My angel mirrored the smile.

'"Morning sunshine," she tucks my hair behind my ear and starts caressing my face. I hummed. I was speechless. This was all that I could offer her now. And then she starts to lean in. _Shit! Morning breath. But I don't want her to think I__'__m rejecti_ \- our lips made impact with each other. And then it was Armageddon. My resolve was destroyed, my morning breath forgotten. It wasn't even a deep kiss, it was brief and sweet - our lips sliding against each other for a few seconds. _Ok fine it was more than a few seconds, maybe like thirty. But thats like, nothing ok? Nothing. _Our forehead now rest together. "I wanna make you breakfast in bed. I've never done that before. I want to do it for you. Stay here." And off she goes after giving me a peck and a brilliant smile. So I stay there I did, like a good little puppy. But like all puppies, I got curious with my surrounding. Tucking the sheet under my armpits, sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Looking around, I realised that this is definitely not my room. For one, its thrice the size of it. Two, everything looks neat and orderly. Four, almost everything in the room was white except for the very few reds. White ceiling, white floor to ceiling wardrobe, white office table, white curtains, white bedside twin table, , white sofa, white long bean bag chair, even the bed sheets were white. The only red things were the ergonomic looking office chair, the lava lamps on each bedside tables, and the red cheer uniform hanging from the wardrobe handle. _Jesus, I hooked up with a cheerleader!_ _So much for "blending with the crowd" huh Bella? _

"Here you go babe," the blonde made me scoot to the middle of the bed before placing a breakfast tray in front of me. She looked at me and said, "what do you think? Edible or do you want something else?"

Two French toasts, a glass of milk, a croissant, and sliced pieces of an apple. She cleared her throat and gave an expectant look. I blushed and mumbled, "looks good." I ate in silence thinking ways to ease out of the situation. How does one end a 'possible' one night stand? - Obviously it was a one night stand but, _one can be in denial about the fact that one lost ones' virginity on a drunken mistake right?_ So far winging it didn't work out. Avoiding naturally comes after getting out of the situation at hand. _Okay, first I need to get out of bed. Second, just say...say...say, 'hey it was nice "hanging out" with you but we do have school right? Sooo, I should get going. Ok, bye now.' Right. Say it. Say it now you cowa-_

"I should shower and get ready for school. You finish up then I'll get something for you to wear okay?" _Damn it!_

"Yeah...school." I responded lamely. As soon as the cheerleader closed the door I finished breakfast quickly and attempted to sneak out. Keyword, attempted. My clothes were no where to be found and I didn't feel right 'borrowing' her clothes. One, that would be considered stealing. Two, what if the girl was mean and decided to terrorise me for the rest of my high school career because of this? This could be the end of me. Defeated, I trudged my naked self back under the covers. A few minutes later the blonde emerges, hands me over a fresh set of towels and whisked me into the shower. I swear I was being watched the entire time I was showering but nobody was there when I turned around. Getting out of the shower, I went back into the room and was handed pair of jeans and white cotton shirt. No bra, no panty. When I asked about this, the blonde just smirks, literally dressed me and tugged my collar bringing me into a kiss. The subject was totally dismissed.

"We can stop by your house to get your bag Bella."

"Listen, about last night...we don't need to make a big deal about right?"

"Bella, relax. I'm not going to tell anyone about it. Relax, okay?"

"Yeah exactly. I'm glad we understand each other. Wow, that was easier than I thought."

"Of course. I know we didn't really start out conventionally but we'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Right. Getting the hang of what exactly?"

"Dating. Come on babe,we'll be late for school."

And that was how I end up dating Rosalie Hale.


End file.
